


Getting even

by Nea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All thank and hugs go to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/"></a><b>a_phoenixdragon</b> for her super-fast beta, which made this so much better!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting even

**Author's Note:**

> All thank and hugs go to [](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/)**a_phoenixdragon** for her super-fast beta, which made this so much better!

**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
 **Pairing:** The Eleventh doctor/Rory Williams  
 **Category:** Slash, missing scene  
 **Author:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word count:** 200+  
 **Author's note:** All thank and hugs go to [](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://a-phoenixdragon.livejournal.com/)**a_phoenixdragon** for her super-fast beta, which made this so much better!  
 **Warnings:** Spoiler for _Dinosaurs on a Spaceship_  
 **Disclaimer:** The Doctor and Rory own my heart – I own nothing.  
 **Title:** Getting even 

"You snogged me." Rory says, leaning against the TARDIS' handrail. They are alone; Amy is showing his dad around, which may take a while. The TARDIS is bigger on the inside after all.

"Oh, that. Yes, yes, of course I did." The Doctor confirms, pushing buttons, adjusting controllers and whatever else it is that makes the TARDIS work. "I just had to. Your idea was brilliant, you know? Was it bad?" He turns around, staring at Rory enquiringly. "Am I a bad kisser?" The Doctor asks again. "Nobody ever complained, but maybe they were just polite, who knows..."

"Nono, it's nothing like that..." Rory starts, shaking his head. "But then again... It was quite surprising, so..." He sighs, pushing himself off the handrail towards the Doctor, puts his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and kisses him.

The Doctor flails a little with his arms, then places them on Rory's side, and pulls him closer, holding him there. What was supposed to be just a snog turns into a full kiss, when the Doctor deepens it just a little more.

"So, what do you say now?" The Doctor wants to know, his whisper breathless. Rory can feel the sensation of it on his face, because they are still standing very close to each other.

"Nice..." Rory mumbles, feeling himself blushing. "Really nice..."

"Well, thank you, Rory, you're a great kisser as well." the Doctor says happily, beaming at him.  



End file.
